Letters and Cards
by jaimi-or-jaemi
Summary: John and James spend a year writing to each other rather than talking in person, though they exchange hellos when passing the letters. Sunrise Café #3
1. Introduction

*waves* hi folks, I just realized I didn't post this here, despite the fact I have most the other ones on here, so here's the first chapters.

on AO3 the letters are indented however it will not allow me to do that here, so I will make them italics instead between [- -]

* * *

James' POV

[- _Warmest Greetings John_

 _I'm a bit of an introvert so I wasn't sure how to get to know you in person._

 _My name is James Sholto, as I said during my attempt at an introduction. I go by James or Jamie, though my mum is the one uses Jamie anymore. I've been told I am too serious to be Jamie by several different people. Not sure what that means._

 _You have probably already gathered I'm an alpha male. I'm in the military, currently teaching but still young enough that I could be called to active duty overseas if need be. I have my own flat, but tend to stay in military housing. I have a Master's degree Engineering. I've been considering one in English Literature and Language for when I finally get out, whenever that is._

 _Let's see, what else, oh yes, hobbies. I'm a reader, as you might have assumed from my consideration for a second degree. I like drawing and sketching, something that is rather handy for my engineering degree since my focus is more towards structural and mechanical design. I can cook, though I rarely have need to, however learning new recipes is something I do for relaxation._

 _I think I will close this now, and try to think of other things to write, if you decide to honor me with a response. You are welcome to ask any questions you want._

 _With respect,_  
 _James_ -]

The letter is delivered two days later, and he finds himself almost stammering as he hands it over before quickly leaving. He's almost thankful that he has afternoon classes to get to so he doesn't embarrass himself waiting around to know what John thinks of it.

* * *

I've updated my publishing schedule,

Not all my stories can be found on FF, some are on AO3 only

Tumblr about mine & other peoples stories: JaimiStoryTeller

Also acquired a twitter recently where I post little updates about what project I am working on: jaimist0

I write do commissions for those who are interested, the info can be found on my tumblr under Donations, Commissions, and Cosmos

I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


	2. Things in Common

John's POV

He spends the rest of the day in a shock after the good smelling alpha hands him an envelope and quickly bids him good day, scent almost embarrassed. By the time he get's back to the flat he shares with Greg, he is brimming with curiosity, because what's in the envelope? He definitely wasn't expecting an introduction letter and request for continued communication!

[- _Hi James,_

 _I have to admit to being both very shocked and very curious when you handed me the envelope. I didn't know what to expect. It was a pleasant surprise, so here I am trying to respond, and really not sure how to. My flatmate said to just directly match as best as I can and be honest, so that's what I am going to do. I think, or try, anyways._

 _It's probably best you picked a letter for the more detailed introductions, with the exception of my half-brother and adoptive brother-flatmate, I don't do really well with alphas. I get nervous, it riles nerves, scents start changing, I get more nervous, it's not pretty. So thank you, this is better. I don't know if I am an introvert or not, sometimes I love being around other people, and other times I just want to hide and not have to see anyone._

 _My names John Watson, everyone calls me John except my half-brother who likes to call me Johnny when being a smartarse. I don't know you well enough to say whether Jamie is an appropriate nickname or not._

 _As you don't wear a scent blocker it's sort of hard to miss, yeah. The uniform gave that away. I mean I guess you could have belonged to a re-enactment group, but the uniform was wrong for that. Having a flat can be a good thing, particularly for somewhere to escape. I've already mentioned I share mine, technically it was my flatmate's first but upon his family deciding to adopt me I was invited to stay. That's rather impressive, is there a reason you're considering a second master's degree besides something different for when you get out?_

 _We have that in common, I like being able to just sit down and read, even if currently most my reading time is taken up by homework whenever I'm not at work. I can see where being good at drawing would be handy for those sort of engineering domains. Do you only draw building and machines or have other drawing interests? Up until meeting my adoptive family I would have thought that no alphas could cook, so it always surprises me to learn one can. That's good though, has to be handy for saving on food bills sometimes. What sort of things do you cook? Since cooking can be a wide category. I'm getting better at cooking, though I do better with mixing drinks it seems like._

 _I, ah, wasn't sure at first, but Greg (flatmate adoptive brother for future reference) and Marge (adoptive mother) both thought it was a good idea when I first mentioned it over dinner. So. Yes. Go ahead and write me again. Maybe ask a few umm questions, though I can't promise to answer because I don't know the questions or you all that well at this point._

 _Have a nice day,_

 _John_ -]

He's nervous about the letter. He rewrote it eight different times, and while each try is a little different, he is still embarrassed by that fact. Still, he got it done. Now it's just a matter of getting it to the alpha. Shit. Alpha. Of course his brother solves that during a brief visit to the cafe. The letter turns up missing with a little note in its spot saying Jim will make sure it reaches it's target.

He's not sure if that's reassuring or not.

* * *

I've updated my publishing schedule,

Not all my stories can be found on FF, some are on AO3 only

Tumblr about mine & other peoples stories: JaimiStoryTeller

Also acquired a twitter recently where I post little updates about what project I am working on: jaimist0

I write do commissions for those who are interested, the info can be found on my tumblr under Donations, Commissions, and Cosmos

I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


	3. In the Mail

James' POV

He's confused when he get's John's response in the mail as he hadn't given his address, but then he did get it in his classroom mail so maybe John sent it here with his name and someone in the mailroom recognized it. Doesn't matter, he's a bit excited that John wrote him back.

[- _Happy February First John_  
 _I think you did a great job just responding after reading the letter. I was really pleased to see that you chose to respond. Thank you._

 _Well then, being an introvert paid off this time, I'm happy that this is a more comfortable means of communication for you. Maybe you fluctuate between introvert and extrovert, and how you feel is based on which end you are on. I'm curious, how did you mail the letter when I didn't include an address?_

 _It's a pleasure to meet you, John._

 _I didn't think of that. I noticed you do, though it's not one I've caught on omegas too often, more often used for alphas, which might be why the first time we met I didn't realize you were an omega until I was leaving. I had to snicker when I read the remark regarding re-enacting. It's not something I find interesting, but it would make sense as an assumption or theory. I never looked at my flat like that, but yes, it's a very good description of it, somewhere to go when I want to get away._

 _Would you mind me asking why you were adopted as an almost adult? At least that is what I gathered from your wording in the letter. Please do not feel you have to answer that as I realize it is a personal question._

 _I am considering pursuing the degree because I think I would like to be able to retire into something calm that doesn't require me dealing with a lot of people. I'm not sure what I could do with it exactly, but I am sure I could figure something out. I'm still thinking about it and want to do._

 _Excellent, what sort of books do you like to read? What sort of classes are you currently taking? I haven't come across a book I don't like yet, even the poorly written ones as they give examples of what not to do or reveal passions, desires, and loves. Books can be gateways to whole other worlds, learning about new things and different sorts of people. I think more people should read, just because it would help them understand. Of course, there are also a lot of people who refuse to open their minds._

 _I like cooking anything that I can. Some favorites include beef roast, root veggies and fresh bread. Slow cooked stews. Hot and spicy chilies, both with and without meat or beans. Chicken teriyaki stir fry with fresh veggies and wild rice. Peach cobbler on top angel food cake. So many different things out there, with so many new possibilities. Do you have favorite foods?_

 _I hope you have a good week,_  
 _James_ -]

He hands over the letter January 31 while getting lunch, this time not getting a chance to say anything more because of how busy it is.

* * *

I've updated my publishing schedule,

Not all my stories can be found on FF, some are on AO3 only

Tumblr about mine & other peoples stories: JaimiStoryTeller

Also acquired a twitter recently where I post little updates about what project I am working on: jaimist0

I write do commissions for those who are interested, the info can be found on my tumblr under Donations, Commissions, and Cosmos

I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


	4. February First

John's POV

He almost forgets the letter because of how busy his day was until it slips from his pocket as he changes into sweats.

[- _Hi James_

 _Jim, my half-brother shoved it in the mail, I didn't ask how, he's good at finding information out. Makes a living off it anyways._

 _It's been nice meeting you._

 _The first time I used one it was an alpha beta wash, but my current one is the omega beta wash by the same company. I like it, it keeps the more idiotic alphas and those with weaker senses from realizing that I'm an omega. I prefer people just think I am a shrimpy beta. Well that's good to know._

 _Um. I presented as an omega instead of a beta and the people I was born to didn't want me. Greg's family upon meeting me decided I was one of them for no more reason than they could, and decided to keep me as another son of the family. I acquired one brother (Greg), two sisters (Melissa and Victoria), a new set of parents (Marge and Charles), and a slew of other relatives I haven't managed to keep straight yet. It was six months after I was adopted that I actually met my half-brother, we had different mothers, which is how we ended up not meeting until I was nearly an adult and he was an adult._

 _That makes sense, particularly for an introvert. It's nice to be able to work within a comfort zone._

 _Mysteries, scifi, fantasy, westerns, crime books, things that make me think about the situation and try figuring out what will happen before it does. I also like reading sports related stuff. Stuff with happy or happy-ish endings. Anything that doesn't make me hate myself later. I don't mind being challenged to read stuff that makes me think, but books on 'how' I should act or think just because of my secondary gender tend to be avoided. I like history and science but sometimes have a hard time with both because of a lot of people's views and opinions on omegas._

 _Yeah, books can be really good about showing people's passions, desires, and loves. They can be great for thinking. I agree they can be a great way to see other people's lives, sometimes factually, and sometimes romanticized. I don't think that romanticizing stuff is always good, it tends to put rose-coloured glasses on the topic, which can be bad as people then forget that it wasn't all positive and good things. That people used the topic as a way to abuse or harm others. There are definitely a lot of people who like burying their heads instead of trying to learn._

 _Sounds like you have a really wide variety of likes as far as food goes. I don't really have a favorite, at least not that I can think of off the top of my head. There was a time when food was scarce, and so I am just happy to have stuff to eat._

 _Thanks! I hope you had a good week too._

 _Take care,_

 _John_

 _Why happy February First?_ -]

This time he hands over the letter during a busy lunch hour between waiting on other people.

* * *

I've updated my publishing schedule,

Not all my stories can be found on FF, some are on AO3 only

Tumblr about mine & other peoples stories: JaimiStoryTeller

Also acquired a twitter recently where I post little updates about what project I am working on: jaimist0

I write do commissions for those who are interested, the info can be found on my tumblr under Donations, Commissions, and Cosmos

I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


End file.
